The Sweetest Goodbye
by wencho17
Summary: Cody Rhodes has asked for his release and Randy Orton has no choice but to mourn the loss of one of his best friends in the company. As he recounts memories, he realizes he has no choice but to let Cody go. Inspired by this Randy Orton tweet in response to if he was sad about Cody leaving: "Yes indeed... One of the only guys I legitimately called a friend at work." One-shot.


**So, I was just minding my business when I saw the tweet Randy Orton sent about Cody Rhodes' release and it made me feel even sadder about the whole situation. So, given this is two of my favorite superstars, I felt I had no other option than to write this little ode to their friendship. Enjoy!**

 _While I do not regret the decision I have made, it is with great sadness that I announce today that I have asked for and have been granted my release from WWE._

It was the morning of May 28th, nearly a week after the paperwork had been finalized, that the news of Cody's impending departure finally made its way to Randy Orton.

The day began like any other Saturday. Randy had gotten up, had his coffee and headed to his physical therapist's appointment. He was sitting in the doctor's office when he happened to glance over at the television. ESPN's Off the Top Rope segment was playing and before Coach had his weekly interview, a graphic came across the screen with the names of all of the performers who had recently been released. Randy read down the list, not being particularly surprised or upset at any of those listed.

The graphic faded away and Randy went back to playing around on his phone, but then he heard the words he was not expecting. Ones that did in fact surprise him and even upset him more than most people would have assumed.

" _Not on the original list of releases, one of the more shocking ones to come out over the past week is Cody Rhodes."_

Instantly, Randy's full attention went back to the screen.

" _According to several reports, Cody, son of the late Dusty Rhodes and brother of current WWE superstar Goldust, has requested and been granted his release from the company. Rhodes issued this statement via his official Twitter account earlier this week:_

" _There comes a time in life and career where one reaches a literal crossroads. This past Monday night, I finally realized that I have come to that fork. I had two options, to continue to do what I have been doing for the better part of the past decade or to move on with my life and my career. I have loved much of my time in WWE and have met some amazing people, including my beautiful wife. I thank Vince McMahon and Triple H for giving me the opportunity to have continued the legacy of my father and to forge my own path._

 _While I was never able to ascend to the levels I believe I was more than capable of, those seemingly imaginary brass rings collecting dust in my pockets, I do not regret my time with WWE. Working with my father and brother was one of the greatest things I could have done in this industry and for that I am grateful. However, I also cannot say that I regret what I have to do now, to continue to make my own way, to be my own man, to do so outside of the WWE. That all being said, it is with a heavy heart that I am announcing that I have requested and have since been granted my release from WWE._

 _I will be able to provide more information in the near future but until then I wanted to thank my fans for the unwavering love and support over all of these years. You never quit on me. Know that this is not me quitting on you. It is just a new chapter, one I welcome all of you to come along for the ride. As my father once said to me, 'always finish what you start kid.' As far as my time in WWE, I feel I have done just that. All the best, Cody."_

Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Cody was leaving? Like actually leaving WWE?

It just didn't make any sense. Sure Randy knew that the youngest Rhodes brother had been frustrated at Vince's unwillingness to abandon the Stardust character in favor of the great ideas Cody was constantly presenting, but he didn't realize it was that bad. Never in a million years did he think Cody would ask for his release. He just assumed that like always, Cody would be the good soldier and fall in line. That he would return to being content with his lot in the company even though they both knew, he always deserved so much more.

After just a few months of working with the still green superstar, Randy realized that the then 20-year-old Cody was destined for greatness.

Of course, that didn't change the fact that when the two first met Randy practically spit in his face, called him a piece of trash and decided he didn't like him, even though he really had no reason not to. But, to be fair, when Cody made his WWE debut back in the summer of 2007, Randy didn't really like anybody. Nor did he really respect anybody either.

Just over 27 years old at the time, Randy was still a kid himself, a self-entitled, disrespectful kid. He had spent the better part of the last two years with the legend killer gimmick, something that drew from his real-life backstage encounters with some of the greats. While Randy never actually punted any of the guys like he did kayfabe in the ring, he was disrespectful, spitting in the face of Harley Race, ignoring instructions from Pat Patterson, slapping Dusty Rhodes and getting into a fist fight with his own father among some other reprehensible actions.

He was at the point in his career where he felt he was better than all of them, the point where he believed the legends needed to step off or step aside. When they refused to do either, Randy tapped into his aggressive side and made his stance known perfectly clear.

By the time Cody had come up from OVW, Randy's run as the legend killer was winding down but his personality and attitude towards the greats was not. Vince informed him he'd have one more such match before he'd be catapulted back into the championship picture. For Randy, it was a win-win. He'd get to kayfabe "kill" another legend and finally get another shot at the top title.

And when Randy found out just who the legend he'd be taking on was, it became a win-win-win.

Dusty had been working with the company for some time prior and had always been a source of wisdom for a lot of the guys. Many in the locker room considered him a mentor and someone they were so grateful to have the opportunity to work with. Randy however, saw Dusty as a nuisance, as someone who was constantly trying to bring him to maturity and a better sense of professionalism within the business. Of course, Randy had wanted nothing of Dusty's advice so one day, he slapped him, completely unprovoked.

According to Vince, this was the reasoning behind what would be Randy's last feud as the legend killer.

But what Randy hadn't been counting on was the boss introducing Cody into the feud, thus beginning an adversarial relationship between the two generational superstars.

" _Randy, I want you to meet Cody Rhodes, our newest superstar, just up from OVW this past week_ ," _Vince said as Cody, Dusty and Randy sat quietly in his office._

 _Randy eyed the young prospect who was smiling back at him. He then turned his attention back to Vince. "Rhodes, as in Dusty Rhodes? This your boy?"_

" _Yes sir," Dusty beamed proudly. "This is my youngest and he's about to make his debut and Vince and I know just the perfect person to bring him in."_

" _You can't be serious," Randy said once he realized the person they were talking about was himself._

" _Dead serious," Vince informed him. "Cody has his first match in three weeks and you Randy, are going to be the one to prepare him for it. You'll have two matches together, both of which you'll win of course as this will be to play into your feud with Dusty, which we've decided will culminate in the show he made famous, the Great American Bash."_

 _Without any further prompting, Cody stood up and stuck his hand out in front of Randy. "It's an honor getting to work with you sir. I've followed your career for some time. I look forward to working together inside the ring."_

 _Randy refused to shake Cody's hand and proceeded to glare at Dusty. "Don't touch me kid," he said, dismissive of Cody's gesture. "And you Dream, this your idea? You don't like me and I sure as hell don't respect you. So do you honestly want me getting in the ring with your son for his first time in the big leagues? Do you honestly trust I'll be on the up and up with the match?"_

" _It was my idea," Vince interjected, "and yes, we do believe you'll be on the up and up. I already assuaged Dusty of those fears. Randy, for starters, you have no choice. If I even remotely suspect foul play is involved I'll give that title push to someone else. But I know it won't come to that because despite your, let's just say abrasive personality, you have never been anything but a consummate pro inside the squared circle and I know that will be the case in this feud with Cody. It's just two matches Randy. I know you can handle that."_

 _Randy took a deep breath as he looked menacingly around the room. Vince did have a point. Even on his worst days he never let personal feelings affect his work inside the ring. He knew others that did and they were his least favorite kind of people. So no, despite the way he felt about having to work with someone so green, someone who very well could have botched any number of moves and put him on the shelf indefinitely, Randy was going to give Vince the match he wanted. He was going to make Cody step up to his level no matter how much effort it took on the young man's part. Randy was going to test him, he was going to make Cody prove to him he was deserving of that spot._

" _I don't need a shadow nor do I need help drawing up the match," Randy began as he looked directly at Cody. "You just give me a list of the moves you're capable of doing and I'll find you when I'm ready to test you in the ring. Because I swear kid, you botch a move, I'll let you know my way. Anything less of perfection isn't going to cut it."_

 _Cody looked nervous but Vince couldn't help but laugh. "If I recall, your first match wasn't exactly without its hiccups. There's a learning curve Randy and you know that as well as anybody. So you're not going to draw up the match and give Cody notes like you normally do. No, we've got high hopes for this kid so you two are going to draw up the match together and you're going to train together. In fact for the next three weeks, you two are going to share a hotel room and you're going to carpool together."_

" _This is where I stop you Vinny Mac," Randy said defiantly. "I don't do roommates and I sure as hell don't need to spend the next three weeks training someone. That's not what I do."_

" _No, but it's what you're going to learn to do," Vince replied sharply. "I haven't demanded much of you since you are such a good in-ring performer and since Triple H speaks so highly of you. But this is non-negotiable. You and Cody are going to work together, like it or not. Now, unless you have a question about the next few weeks, you're dismissed. First promo between the three of you is going to be live next week on Raw. I'll have creative send over the script before the end of the day."_

Sure enough, the script was in his hands prior to the end of that day's show. Randy hated it, absolutely hated it. He told Vince as much but the boss refused to make any changes. So, without much of a choice, Randy took that part into his own hands.

The live segment began as scripted, with Randy informing Cody that one day he would be better than Dusty in much the same way Randy had become better than his father ever was. He then proceeded to introduce himself to Cody, remarking that if his father wouldn't make the introduction, he'd do it himself. And this is where Randy broke script. He was supposed to simply say "On second thought, you know who I am," and then walk away, but as if trying to make a point known to Vince, to Dusty and especially to Cody, he instead stuck his hand out and said, "Legend, you know the rest." His eyes never left Dusty's as the words came out of his mouth.

Like his father, it seemed Cody wouldn't need a script as almost immediately, he stood up to Randy, telling the man as sincerely as possible to stay away from his father. Dusty then proceeded to remind Randy how he felt about him and about how disrespectful he thought he was. Again, all of this was off book but as Vince watched, it was all so much better than the words his creative team had written.

But then came the moment of truth as Randy looked at Cody and then back at Dusty before slapping the man across the face for the second time in just a few months. Cody was ready to launch, but Dusty stepped in front of him, holding his son back. Randy and Dusty stared at each other for a few seconds before Randy walked away.

It didn't take long for Vince to show up at the locker room looking for him. The boss didn't waste any time, chewing Randy out for being insubordinate and disrespectful and saying he had half a mind to fire him on the spot. But then, after a long pause, Vince told Randy he was lucky that the promo the three of them delivered was better than what was written. He made sure Randy knew that everybody gets one, just the one. Vince left Randy alone but he wasn't alone for long as just a few minutes later, Cody came barging into the locker room. It was then that Randy saw a passion, saw a fire, not unfamiliar from his own. Cody showed no fear and he didn't shy away, unlike so many before him. In fact, he stood his ground and Randy was actually somewhat impressed. He told Cody that the kind of intensity he was showing in that moment was what he needed to show in their match.

And Cody took the words to heart as not only did he come to each training session more aggressive than before, but he also took the opportunity to return Randy's slap, doing something in the process that no superstar before him had done and that's stand up to the Viper. Randy was livid but again, he began to see more in Cody that reminded him of himself.

The two went on to have an incredible first match where Cody was just about as perfect as any rookie could have been. And the feud itself was fitting as while Randy was killing his last legend, he found himself almost mentoring his first prospect.

Now, Randy never would have been caught dead as the superstar mentor on NXT or anything like that, but he had found something with Cody that was built on mutual respect inside the ring. And at the time, that's all it was because even though Cody shook his hand at the end of everything, he still hated Randy and wanted nothing to do with him. That is until the two crossed paths again just about two years later.

Once again, Randy found himself in Vince's office and once again, there were three chairs. Only this time, none of them were occupied.

" _So, what's this about, did I fail another drug test?" Randy asked casually._

 _Immediately both Vince and Triple H, who emerged behind the boss, shot daggers at the Viper._

" _Is there a reason why you should have failed another drug test?" Triple H questioned more calmly than Vince would have._

" _No," Randy replied. "It's just the last time I was in here, well, the boss man over there was suspending me for violating the Wellness Policy."_

 _Triple H took a deep breath. "Well Randy, if you haven't been using anything, there's no reason to think you'd have failed a drug test. Did nothing I tried to instill in you stick?"_

 _Randy just shrugged dismissively. "To be honest, you never really were that great at the whole mentor thing during the Evolution days. It was more about us being pawns to keep the title on you and that was the case both in and outside of the ring if you remember. If I ever had a stable, I'd treat the guys with respect not as stepping stones."_

 _Triple H laughed and Vince finally chimed in._

" _Funny you mention that Orton," he said. "Because as it turns out, we'll get to put that theory to the test."_

" _I don't follow," Randy replied._

" _A stable Randy," Triple H clarified. "You think you can do a better job than I did with Evolution, turning both you and Dave into champions, then, be my guest."_

 _Randy was still a little confused. He had been in a stable before, maybe one of the greatest of all-time but he had never been at the helm of one. On one hand, it was exciting but on the other, he wasn't sure what kind of impact it would have on his ability to contend for CM Punk's world heavyweight championship, which was the first thing on his agenda he had for when he returned from injury._

" _You're just about ready to compete right?" Vince asked._

" _About a month," Randy said._

" _Good," Vince smiled. "In the meantime though, you're going to go out there tonight and give a promo in the ring. Cut down Punk, cut down Cena, cut down all of the champions. Most especially though, go after Rhodes and DiBiase. You'll have material to work with as they currently are without their belts since Cryme Tyme has stolen them. Use that. Attack them for being subpar champions. I'm going to give you talking points but when you go out there, this is going to be mostly unscripted. And given your past indiscretions in that department I know you have it in you. Eviscerate them verbally. It's going to lead to the two trying to impress you, interfering on your behalf when you get back to action, things like that. We'll add Manu just to make it interesting but by the time the stable takes off it will be just you, DiBiase and Rhodes. And we'll call it,"_

" _Legacy," Randy said somewhat absentmindedly._

" _Legacy?" Vince said looking at Triple H. "Hell, that's much better than what you came up with. Legacy, it's perfect. That's what you all are, legacies. And not just any legacies either. The Million Dollar Man, the Cowboy, the American Dream. You three are sons of Hall of Famers. Legacy. I love it. This is why I let you go off book Orton. Brilliant."_

 _Randy smirked at his former stablemate and one-time friend. He had one-upped him without even trying really. The name, Legacy, it just fit, and given the people he'd be working with, they needed a name fitting of their stature and everything he was sure they would accomplish together. This was the age of the Legacy and everyone in the company was officially being put on notice._

Randy remembered how those first few months in Legacy went. He legitimately did become a mentor, both on screen and off. And sure, he had kind of become exactly what Triple H was in Evolution, using the two legacies to help him keep the belt, all the while limiting their own chances at the tag team titles, but he still considered himself to be a better teacher than the Game had ever been. Randy took the role of stable leader seriously and while he found himself developing this relationship with the two men, with Cody it was a little more than that.

For the first time in his career, Randy found himself genuinely liking one of his co-workers. He found he had a lot in common with Cody and when both of them were able to put aside Randy's behavior of the past, a true friendship developed. So much so that Randy fought against Vince wanting to break up Legacy on three separate occasions before finally, it became apparent that the three needed to go their separate ways. Vince explained to Randy that he wanted to prop Ted and Cody up for greatness and thanks to Randy's mentorship, he believed the two were ready. And Randy, actually wanting to see the two succeed, agreed with Vince. He agreed to drop the title, he agreed to feud with Cody. Essentially, Randy put people before the title, again something he had never before done in his career.

Some would say he was finally growing up at the age of 30 but the way Randy saw it, he wasn't doing this to be magnanimous. He wasn't doing this for just anybody after all, he was doing it for a legitimate friend. And the people who knew Randy intimately, knew that he had very few of those in the company.

So finding out Cody was leaving the WWE, it was a bit of a blow. Randy wished Cody had come to talk to him before making any sort of rash decision but at the same time, he knew why he didn't. Randy would have told him to stay and they both would have known he was being selfish to ask that. Cody probably would have done it though and his career would have continued to stagnate behind the mask of a character that was just a cheap knockoff of one his brother made famous.

No, Cody deserved better. After striving to grab so many of those brass rings Vince always talked about and then having the door shoved in his face whenever he tried to cash them in, Randy understood why Cody couldn't continue to stick around. And honestly, he didn't want him to. Randy didn't want Cody to be unhappy and he got the feeling that lately, the man was just going through the motions. He wasn't enjoying wrestling the way that 20-year-old wide-eyed kid did from the very moment he first stepped foot in the ring. That passion that Randy connected with was gone from Cody's eyes. Stardust had been the final straw.

At this point, Randy could just wish him luck in whatever that next chapter would be. Because even though selfishly he would have liked to have kept Cody around, this was what was best for him and what he needed to do. As a real friend, all Randy could do was support him in that, in his decision to leave.

Looking at his phone, Randy realized he was late for his appointment, an important one as the doctor promised he would provide a timetable for an actual in-ring return. But before he could get his good news, Randy scrolled through a list of notifications, including one someone left on Twitter.

"Sad about Cody?" it simply read.

Randy took a deep breath.

Sad really wasn't the right word for it. He knew over time he'd come to see Cody's decision for what it was, that he would understand the kid wanting to get more respect than he ever received in WWE. But right now he was just being selfish, thinking about everything that was going to change for him because Cody wouldn't be there.

He had been so excited to go back to work, so excited to get back in the ring, but now, there was a cloud that hung over that moment and what it would mean. That's because when he got back, Cody wouldn't be there. They wouldn't be catching up in catering or Randy wouldn't be stopping by as Cody applied his Stardust makeup, as they both lamented how much they hated the character. They wouldn't be hanging out in between matches discussing ways on how Legacy could be reunited and how the two of them could take over the tag team division. And they wouldn't be there to congratulate the other on a good match or offer advice if certain moves weren't executed as best they could be.

As he thought about all of those things and reflected on all of their times together, the good and the bad, in that moment, sadness was all he had to give.

"Yes indeed," Randy tweeted back. "One of the few people I legitimately considered a friend at work."


End file.
